


特殊补魔技巧

by Voiding



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 08:31:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18384773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voiding/pseuds/Voiding





	特殊补魔技巧

ABO 新VD

预警：新VD/VD（为什么明明是同一个人但是我却要这么标出来  
长、烂、流水账  
我流ABO，捏造回忆过去有，OOC，极度极度OOC  
尼禄是但丁生的（卵生

以上，能接受的就看吧

 

0.  
但丁躺在地上，望着面前完全陌生的一张脸，感受到熟悉又陌生的气息笼罩在他的身上，像深夜中海面上一层浅浅的雾，轻薄但又带着浓重的湿气，他很快就被那雾气整个打湿，浑身都染上模糊的痕迹。他的情绪就如同一艘漂浮在海面上的小船，在一片黑暗中即使抬头也看不清眼前的一切，男人只能微显木楞的张开嘴，迎接一个落在唇上的吻。

 

1.  
落在唇上的温度是微冷的，衬得那个轻柔的吻似乎也因为这一点带着一丝寒意。但丁不太在乎那瘆人的寒意，反而放肆的伸出舌头把那张薄薄的嘴唇含进嘴里，吸走上面冰凉的温度，吮吸的动作比起表达亲昵更像一个挑衅。男人张开嘴让那条柔软的舌头滑进他的口腔，他连内部给人的感觉也是冰凉的，比起常人来说显得有些过低的体温在接吻时是一番不一样的体验。那双灰绿色的在他的眼前眨动，近距离的观赏让它显得更加漂亮了，但丁望着那双眼睛，想到了翡翠、绿宝石和一切泛着绿光的玻璃和晶体，他有些微微的愣神，在短暂的一瞬间停下了索取的动作，那双近在咫尺的眼睛就叹息般的半阖了起来，睫毛在脸上映出扇形的影子，接着默不作声的夺过了主动权。   
刚刚还柔顺的任由他侵入的人卷起他呆愣的舌头轻咬，嘴唇开合接吻时都显露出毫不掩饰的侵略痕迹，压在舌尖上的力道很重，舌根隐隐发麻，但是非常舒服，但丁简直不能再享受这个了，他张开嘴任由对方动作，甚至也在呼吸的间隙抢夺着主动权，变换着角度更加投入，吻得隐隐过火，但丁的眉头突然一皱，他放开掐住对方的手，然后任由男人伸手慢慢的推开自己，刚刚的接吻让他的鼻息略微混乱，但也只有一点。对方静静的看着他，但丁拧着眉头伸出舌尖，感受到咸腥的味道划过口腔，舌根隐隐发痛，一滴被染成粉红色的血从舌头流下来落到地上，很快消失不见。  
他流血了。  
V伸出舌头舔掉嘴角的一丝血迹，男人嘴唇艳红、笑得时候会露出洁白的牙齿，中间伸出一条粉色的舌头舔舐嘴边的血丝，他笑得还是很温柔，只是望着但丁的眼神微微深了一些。但丁就在他的注视下缩回舌头吞下嘴里的血水，感到被咬出的伤口以一种极快的速度愈合。刚刚的接吻更像是一场搏杀，见血并没有让他们有任何感触，反而真正的燃起了冲动。但丁抬起脸望向面前的人，他下面那根东西已经隐隐抬起了头，热度在身下汇聚，迫不及待的想要发泄。但更明显的是后面，那种微妙的感觉在身后凝聚，隐隐约约有粘腻的液体感从甬道里传出来，他太敏感了，在面对男人时甚至只需要一个吻就能被轻易跳动起情绪。但丁的眉头一皱，然后又低低的笑开，他没有掩饰自己身上的变化，并且反而以一种露骨又含蓄的方式毫不掩饰的展露着自己，像街边的小姐对着来往的客人露出的笑脸，V回想起很久以前看到过的画面，那些女人站在路边，对每个人摆出一成不变的笑脸，她们摆出的所有姿态和表情都是大胆又直接的，明目张胆的挑逗着你的情绪。拙劣又轻挑，你要是承认被他吸引，就仿佛下了档次，是一种对于自身欲望无法自制的反应，是男人无法自控的表现。  
但是看似来者不拒的小姐们又会在客人上来时低着眼度量来者的档次，稍微高级一点的还会挑着眼睛嫌弃你给的钱少，但是但丁？  
V忍不住笑起来。  
作为他唯一的客人，他是不是应该在事后多准备一点小费？

2.  
但丁被人轻轻的推到地上，他躺在地上摆了个舒服的姿势看着V在他面前慢慢脱下风骚的夹克，露出满身漆黑的纹身和白皙又削瘦的身体，表情像一个等着舞男跳舞的嫖客。V刚把裤子衣服脱下来放到一边叠好，转过身就看见但丁这副欠揍的表情，心里实在是有一种把人直接按在地上揍一顿的冲动。但丁的能力就是无论在何时何地都能让他不由自主的生出暴打他一顿的怒火，但现在实在不是一个好时候，V叹了口气，还是放弃了那个念头然后低下身子，慢慢的压在了但丁身上。  
男人一身白皙柔软的皮肤，在颇为昏暗的环境下也依旧像打了柔光似的白得晃眼，他一身白肉，结实又漂亮的肌肉遍布全身，落在地上的样子像是一头花豹轻轻踱着步子，优雅的爬到猎物身边。但丁保持着正面躺倒的姿势看着V爬到他的身上，让那片阴影把他覆盖在身下，一截手臂压在他的身侧，男人浑身赤裸，微笑的脸离得很近，彼此的呼吸在一小片空气中交融。但丁望着那张脸张口想说些什么，却被人直接吻住了嘴。  
唇上传来的触感非常温柔，但就是因为过于温柔才让人觉得不适应。但丁犹豫了一下还是抓住了男人压在身侧的右手，然后试探着回应。他的嘴里都是V身上的味道，还是那股熟悉的气息，清冽又寒冷，在当初压着他强行进入标记时侵入身体内部的感觉就像是被一块冰锥刺入了骨髓，连牙根都颤抖个不停，他再怎么想推开也因为重伤而没有力气，只能无力的摊开身体任由标记形成。他满身冷汗，脸色灰白，像死了似的被人压在身下操。神经痛到发抖，可是身体却无法抑制的因为男人的操弄而溢出汁水，后穴发出的水声大到压过男人粗重的呼吸声，响的听在耳中似乎连整个脑袋都溺在水里一样不停晃动。那根东西捅进来的时候他痛的想死，被强行捅开生殖腔的时候他已经没有了挣扎的力气，之后寒冷的信息素铺天盖地的的爆发出来，在那人攀顶的时候浓郁到了极致，牙齿咬在脖子上的力道重得留下一个难以愈合的血印，他却没有感到多么痛苦，整个神经只在被彻底标记的那一刻痉挛一般得颤抖个不停，高潮无法克制的到来，却是痛苦又漫长的，他感受不到丝毫的快乐，本能在暴力下瑟瑟发抖，白光划过的整整几十秒呆滞之后，迟钝的大脑才缓慢意识到事实：他被他的亲哥哥标记了。  
老实说，真的很疼。  
太疼了。  
以至于这场残暴的性事之后，他对所有性爱都带上了一层刻薄的偏见，仿佛那再平常不过的事情带来的不是快乐而是痛苦，就像一根带刺的荆棘，但丁有时候为了发泄会故意握住上面的刺割伤自己来寻求刺激，但更多的时候选择的是直接避开它的所在。绽放在荆棘丛里的花朵是艳丽好看的，那漂亮的东西没有任何错，就如同性欲一样生来并不可耻。作为Omega的他在被标记之后仍然有着需求，又不会在最脆弱的时候去寻求他人的帮助，他下意识的厌恶性爱，但又没有真的顽固到去拒绝享受，只是记忆里的痛苦还在执着的纠缠着他，让他既烦躁又厌恶。  
Alpha不在的时候，他会拿出床底下的小玩具抚慰自己，发情期时散发的味道浓郁得像是有人把一整个园子里的草莓都揉碎了倒进房间里，空气里似乎都凝聚着带着颜色的甜味，但丁整个人都湿漉漉的，喘着气被自己身上的味道熏到头晕。他在这次发情之后得花上一段时间才能重新燃起对草莓圣代的热爱，现在他后面留着水，浑身无力的躺在床上幻想着会有一根东西来日他，用力的手指缩紧了想抓住什么，但只能握着一根人造的玩具几近痉挛的往后穴里顶进去，该死的为什么人类要有发情期，每一次的发情都剧烈又疯狂，像是要把他这些年的抗拒和抵制都碾压成一片可笑的烂糊作为惩罚，以表明他的可笑和固执。他的血和肉似乎都要从身体里蹦出来，把神经都抽出来用作发疯时燃烧的燃料。血流了一地，他瘫倒在床上，被神经燃到极致后带来的空白折磨的奄奄一息，恍惚中甚至感受到了一丝熟悉的寒意，好像真的有人坐在了自己的身边，静静的注视着他疲累的样子。  
但丁知道那是假象，也从来不去理会。但在每一次高潮之后，他咬着牙感受高潮过后的余韵，却还是会在晕眩的一瞬间在心里念出那个名字。  
“vergil……”  
他好像真的念出来了。  
身上的人正在撕咬他的锁骨，在脆弱细嫩的脖颈处留下大片暧昧的痕迹。但丁发出模糊的声音，感受到一只冰冷的手从衣服下摆里伸了进来，直接捏住了他一边的胸肌。皮肤上的触感十分鲜明，坚硬磕人的是男人戴在手指上的戒指、柔软冰冷的是对方纤细的手指，他的指腹重重碾过微红的乳头，然后掐住乳尖拉扯一圈后直接压着它重重得陷进周围一圈的乳晕里。  
但丁听到自己发出嘶嘶的气音，对方蛇一般的手一路往下，直接握住了他半勃的性器，但丁能感到自己在对方手里流水，在那只手触碰到自己的一瞬间就汩汩的流出了前列腺液，兴奋的发抖，他感到一丝难堪，在极近的距离下听到对方发出的一声呵笑，神经都因为感受到从男人身上飘散出的带着寒意的信息素而激动的几乎要在大脑里自燃。  
“你在叫谁的名字？”  
男人舔了舔唇，问道。  
但丁没有回答。  
V重重吮吸但丁脖子上的一块皮肤，在百忙之中抬起眼看了一眼但丁的脸：“再说一遍。”  
他重复道：“再说一遍给我听。”  
但丁抬起眼隐忍的看了他一眼，额头上布满汗水，声音都因为克制而嘶哑。空气中的寒意越来越浓重，像把一块冰碾碎了散在空气里，又像是有人悄悄打开了空调，把温度偷偷的降了下来。冷意凝重得能把任何一个敢在此刻进入这片领域的人直接逼退，也能强迫被这股气息包围的omega发情，像在逼迫一个被抓起来的野兽。  
但丁重重的喘息一声，他硬的发疼，后颈的腺体热到极致，似乎要把皮肤烫伤，他完全发情了，被属于自己的alpha刺激到失控。眼睛里都带上了水光，盯住V的表情像是要在下一秒扑上来把他生吞活剥了。  
压抑了将近10多年才好不容易迎来的热潮有多么恐怖，至少但丁要用上所有力气才能控制自己不直接脱下衣服冲上去用屁股强奸了V。但是V的这个身边能不能承受他或许都得打上一个问号，但丁舔了舔唇，用力夹紧了后穴不让水流出来，然后直接一把掐住对方纤细的手往身后摸去：  
“摸我。”但丁说道，感受到V带着冷意的手指贴上软烂滚烫的皮肤，渴水一般喉咙发哑的渴求alpha的任何抚摸：“摸我！”  
V的手指顺着他的动作一路往后，指尖顺着饱满的弧度往里轻轻一伸，就触摸到了满手粘稠的液体。他只要稍稍用力似乎就能直接完全探入对方的甬道，不需要花费任何力气，而对方看起来也很乐意那么做。  
V的目光闪了闪，突然伸回了手，然后被但丁直接用力的拉住。  
迎上omega愤怒的眼神，黑发的男人笑了笑，唇角微微勾起来，唇边的弧度就形成一个小小的酒窝，无害又好看。  
“但丁，”他轻声说道：“你得自己来。”

 

 

 

上完  
可能没有下了吧……  
写了一星期真的烦了，所以就先发了

很烂很ooc的半辆车头  
写到后面连错字都不想抓开始失去理智乱写  
随便看看就好  
大概就没有下了，唉


End file.
